The present invention is directed to a latch mechanism for latching the stabilizer arm of a backhoe loader to the machine frame during transport operations.
A variety of work machines can be equipped with stabilizer arms for lateral stabilization of the machine during a work operation. A backhoe typically has two stabilizer arms that attach to the machine frame. The stabilizer arms of the backhoe attach to the frame by horizontal pivots and pivot relative to the frame about a horizontal axis. Linear actuators control the positions of the stabilizer arms.
During operations when the stabilizer arms are not in use, such as when the backhoe travels from one job site to another, the stabilizer arms are moved to a stowage position by the linear actuator. Each stabilizer arm on a backhoe is typically held in the stowage position solely by the linear actuator. However, as gravity acts against the linear actuator, the stabilizer arm may gradually lower. This lowering of the arm while in the stowage position is undesirable.
A number of latch mechanisms have been used on backhoes to prevent stabilizer arms from lowering while in the stowage position. Various examples of such latch mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,951,281, 3,955,695 and 4,295,661. In all of the foregoing patents, like the present invention, the latch mechanism engages and disengages automatically as the stabilizer arm moves to and from the stowage position. In all of the foregoing patents, unlike the present invention, a portion of the latch mechanism attaches to the linear actuator.
It is the object of the present invention to provide for an improved latch mechanism for automatically securing a machine stabilizer arm where the latch mechanism is located between the stabilizer arm and the machine frame.
The present invention is a latch mechanism used on a work machine for latching a stabilizer arm to a machine frame. The latch mechanism has two portions, a latch receptacle and a latch probe. The latch receptacle attaches to the frame and the latch probe attaches to the stabilizer arm. The receptacle comprises two parallel rollers of a resilient material, rotationally mounted about a roller axle. A receptacle opening width separates both of the two rollers from one another. The probe has a head and a shank, the head being larger than the receptacle opening width, and the shank being smaller than the head. The latch receptacle and probe cooperate with each other such that the two parallel rollers restrain the probe when the arm is in the stowage position. Additionally, the two parallel rollers deform as the probe passes through the receptacle opening when the arm is moved to and from the stowage position by the force of a linear actuator, providing for automatic engagement and disengagement of the latch.